In The Freaktose
=Roster= Characters =Melvana= Pre-Fight Dialogue * "....you've lived far too long of a life." * "Alright. Hurry this up." * "I gotta go get some groceries, could you maybe get out of the way?" * "I'm a little too busy to be doing this, but..." Special Pre-Fight Dialogue * (vs Reggie) MELVANA: "You know, I was looking forward to meeting you. Then I learned what you said about us." REGGIE: "....." MELVANA: "Why did you leave? Why did you change so much? You shouldn't have thrown us all away, you know." REGGIE: "Okay, whatever. Okay." MELVANA (angry face slide): "So tell me! What the hell is wrong with you?" REGGIE (angry face slide): "Ahhh, you fucking punks! You're fucking dead!" MELVANA (shocked face slide): "...he's absolutely hopeless...." Post-Fight Dialogue * "......" * "I need some sleep. I have a headache now." * "Doo doo doo doo doo... doo doo doo..." * "This won't do. This won't do at all." * "Was it worth it? Do you feel accomplished of what you've done -- tried to do?" * "Dude and Bosco are waiting for me to walk them now. I put it off way too long, y'see." * "Uhhh.... well that was some weird deja vu." (vs Classic Melvana) * "I can believe what just happened. I've seen lots of people that look just like me. Poor saps." (vs Melvana) * "Either snap back to your senses or lie there quietly. It doesn't matter to me. As long as you don't bother anyone anymore." (vs Reggie) Movelist =Reggie= =Dark Lau= Movelist SPECIALS: * Dark Vice Hoke * Bear Fill * Soy Hunker * Raunchier Kick SUPERS: * A Superb Refill * Bubble Purse ** Pure Raunchier Kicks *** Putt Stick Aura Guest Characters * Jennifer Hidden Characters =Classic Melvana= =Shadow Legion= Movelist SPECIALS: * Sky Rocket * Blur Kick * Wha, Jye? * Cross Knee SUPERS: * Break It Down * Time Glider ** Scouting Land *** Heater Moves and Eyes =Downloadable Content Select= Movelist SPECIALS: * Crimson Death * DLC Data Shot * New DLC Character Entry * Dashing Data Wave SUPER: * Geyser Download * Death DLC Energy ** Forced Microtransaction *** Downloading Everyone Boss Characters =Pasta That I Just Ate= Final Boss * ??? =Music= * Good'n Rigatoni (Pasta That I Just Ate theme) * Hide by The Melvins (main menu) * Name Entry from Golden Axe The Duel (character select) * Where Angels Play (Melvana theme) =Gameplay Mechanics and Misc Features= * Button layout is thus: X = LP Y = HP Z = THRASH (basically the 'heaviest attack'. required for certain special moves with certain characters) A = LK B = HK C = LATER (basically a kof dodge. can be rolled backwards and forwards, and some characters even have different defensive maneuvers using this key) * Supers are done Capcom-style; using two buttons (LP+HP / LK+HK). In rare cases the Thrash button is used. * Both light basics can be pressed continuously for an easy combo up to either 5 light hits, a cancel from the 4th light hit to a heavy hit (either punch or kick will work), or a cancel from the heavy hit to a Thrash hit. * Some characters have Stands, which are exclusively controlled using Thrash. * Throws are done using either HP or HK; they throw in different directions based on whether forward or backward is pressed when landed. * Random defeated animations will happen when the opponent loses the entire match. Some of them can even depend on what stage they occur on. Similarly they also have random defeated animations for the first round they lose. * Intro pre-fight quotes will be played out as player 1 'challenges' their opponent and player 2 'accepts' it. The lines used for this interaction will be randomized, except for match-ups with character-specific dialogue. * Specific footstep, running and landing noises depending on the stage. * The victory screen portrait is animated. Some have more than one. Some can also be specific was to what mood they are supposed to be conveying. Rankings are given depending on how much time was left and how much health the winner had in the deciding round. * When in turns or survival mode, characters will be introduced with an entrance similar to a brief wrestling titantron with an announcer announcing the character's name as they enter.